


unto the hilt of this sword...

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dragon Slayer!Yixing, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Yixing, Royal Advisor!Chanyeol, Royalty AU, ceremony bullshit, i got carried away again, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: ... Yixing becomes a true warrior.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	unto the hilt of this sword...

The waterfall is absolutely gorgeous.

Yixing loves it the most in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are blooming and the wind blows the precious petals around, and the grass is turning greener by the day. The rocks around the waterfall have been smoothed by the countless years of rushing waters, a pathway worn into it from the generations of warriors using the falls as ceremonial grounds.

When he was younger, Yixing would follow his father around and learn about the history of his people, a great line of dragon slayers, battle trained and ready to serve the Kingdom. Yixing has no plans of going against his ancestry, and for most of his life he’d been trained and tested endlessly, now he’s finally ready.

His royal servant, or advisor depending on how you look at it, accompanies him in his walk through the falls. It’s a routine for them, always ready for the trip without planning for it beforehand. “Are you ready for the ascension, my Prince?”

Yixing rolls his eyes. “Since when were you so formal with me, Chanyeol?”

“Am I not allowed to poke fun at the formality of everything just this once? Inevitably when you become King all formalities will be thrown out the window, am I wrong?” Chanyeol smirks when Yixing remains quiet, because the question is rhetorical.

Perhaps the Kingdom should fear that their only succession to the throne has no respect for the traditions. Yixing has tried to keep a formal appearance, however. “I think they will be upset enough when they see you tying the lace tonight.”

Another tradition that Yixing is less thrilled about: tying the lace. When a dragon slayer completes his training, he’s given a sword made to his strengths, and a member of his family will tie the lace of their nobility to the hilt. For years Yixing has protested the tradition, insisting that he wants Chanyeol to tie it, because he’s the only man alive with hands that Yixing would trust his life in.

His request had been granted just a month before the completion of his training, coincidentally on his nineteenth birthday, surprising both him and Chanyeol. “Yeah, but at least I have a noble name.”

Yixing stops walking, paused inside the cave just behind the falls. The water is loud, echoing against the walls of the cave. It isn’t even a cave, really, since the other side opens up to the other side of the mountain, treacherous and off limits to any man of the Kingdom.

“Yixing.” Chanyeol grabs the Prince’s hands. “We need to head back. A moment too late and the maids won’t be able to get the fabrics to lay straight.”

So they head back, hands locked until they reach the gates of the castle, because Yixing isn’t ready to break every tradition in the books, yet.

  
  
  


He’s more nervous than he should be. He’s been training his entire life for the ceremony, excited since he was a little child. Yixing was less nervous for his sword fitting, which should’ve been the most nerve wrecking part of the entire process. Though, now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen the final product of his sword either.

Chanyeol is eerily good at calming him down. He sits beside Yixing, trailing his fingers down his spine, slowly and wordlessly. Yixing finds the motion more soothing than it probably is for anyone else, and he’s thankful that Chanyeol is so willing to show intimacy just before the ceremony.

The trip to the falls are quiet, customary as words are sacred this night. Yixing is dressed in the finest silks and cotton, decorated in embroidered flowers and beads, colored in the highest quality of dyes, reflecting the royal reds and oranges of his family. He thinks they’re rather beautiful, even if they’re a little over the top. The loose fitting pants are a nice change of pace, though.

They reach the falls just as the sun begins to set, perfectly timed and beautifully framed. Yixing’s father is accompanied by his mother, standing just at the edge of the ceremony, where Yixing stands alone in the middle, facing his people. Chanyeol is next to his parents, holding the lace between his fingers. The blacksmith steps forward.

“As tradition has it, once a warrior has completed his training in the art of dragon slaying and taming, he shall receive a sword custom to his strengths. I present to Zhang Yixing, this longsword.” He bows, holding the sword out in front of him, allowing for Yixing to take it from him.

The elder speaks now. “And unto the hilt of this longsword, a member of Zhang’s advisory shall tie the lace of the Zhang nobility, marking the end of his training, and the beginning of his journey as a true warrior.”

Chanyeol takes his cue, Yixing’s heart pumping against his chest. The entire ceremony is so intimate, and for a moment Yixing feels as if he made the wrong choice, because being this intimate with Chanyeol in front of his entire Kingdom feels wrong, that this should remain in the shadows, behind the rushing waters of the falls, away from judging eyes. But Chanyeol’s fingers brush Yixing’s palm as he ties the lace onto the hilt, looped inside the pommel and tied with a half hitch knot-- as the tradition calls for.

They share brief glances, before Chanyeol returns to his place. The ceremony ends, just like this, as the sun sets on the people who share their praises for the Prince. But Yixing is focused on Chanyeol as his heart stops beating so harshly, and no longer does he feel like he made a mistake, so full of unbridled joy that he’s made it. Chanyeol returns the smile, undoubtedly knowing what Yixing is feeling on the inside, because he may be unreadable to the rest of the Kingdom, he’s an open book to Chanyeol. But that might be a good thing.


End file.
